In a conventional passenger conveyor lifting method proposed with the aim of facilitating a passenger conveyor installation operation, handrail design components are attached in advance to a plurality of frame bodies obtained by dividing a main frame of a passenger conveyor, and the respective frame bodies are lifted individually with the handrail design components attached to the frame bodies. In this conventional passenger conveyor lifting method, lifted members are fixed between vertical members of left and right side frames while disposed horizontally within the frame body. A wire rope is then connected to the lifted members, whereupon the frame body is lifted by the wire rope with the handrail design components attached to the frame body (see PTL 1).